Return To Power
by sonofAvalon
Summary: Okay. This is the first chapter of my second story. Please read. I am really bad at summaries. We are in the summer before seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry has discovered new abilities, and an attraction to two people! Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Power

Rating: M for later scenes

Genre: Romance

SUMMARY: Okay. This is the first chapter of my second story. Please read. I am really bad at summaries. We are in the summer before seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry has discovered new abilities, and an attraction to two people! Rated M for future chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters. The plot line and original characters are my own. Sadly, I do not own hers. I wish I did. That would be one sweaty night!

A young girl ran out onto the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tears streaming from her eyes as she collapsed on the earth next to the lake. Ravens flew by overhead, winged shadows against the full moon at its highest point in the sky. She hugged her knees to her chest as she sobbed quietly. A light spread across the lawn as the doors into the Entrance Hall were quietly opened. A young man with raven black hair made his way over to her quickly. He knelt next to her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Mione? Mione, what happened?"

"They're dead. All of them. Dumbledore, Hagrid, and now my parents."

"What! Your parents? When? How?"

_**Flashback**_

_Hermione sat in the Headmistress' office, Minerva McGonagall sitting across from her, the now very familiar look of one carrying bad news about her features. She sighed deeply before speaking._

"_Miss Gran – Hermione. I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. It's about your parents. I'm afraid that Snape was sent to kill them. They were found dead this afternoon on a routine check of the perimeter. I'm sorry."_

"_N-N-No. No. It can't be. An owl came from them this morning."_

"_I'm sorry. If there's anything at all I can – Hermione!"_

_Hermione had run from the room, taking the stairs three at a time and sprinting down the corridors. She ran right past Harry, who turned on the spot and tried to stop her, but to no avail._

_**End Flashback**_

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, trying to get her to calm down.

"It's okay, Hermione. You'll be fine. We'll get him for this. All of them. Every Death Eater will pay."

Hermione gazed up into Harry's sapphire green eyes with her chestnut brown ones, brimmed with tears. He could always make her feel safe. Always. She leaned up, moving closer, and pressed her lips against his. Neither one of them noticed Ginny walking up to them.

"Harry?" She gasped in surprise as she realized what was going on.

"So you told me that it was for my own safety for us not to see each other, but you can kiss Hermione!"

"Ginny, no. You don't understand."

She didn't want to listen. She went over and tried to smack Harry, only to be stopped by a sphere of bright blue light that surrounded him and Hermione. Two feet from his face, Ginny's hand stopped and she was thrown backwards, landing at the base of the ever-familiar beech tree, after smashing into it. She stood up slowly, an expression of the utter most confusion on her face.

Harry stood up quickly, moving away from everyone. He was staring at the palms of his hands. He held them out, showing a black phoenix on one and a white dragon on the other. They were glowing, obviously the source of power that had surprised them all.

"What the hell!"

Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

**Thank you for reading my story. Please review. Flames are not accepted, but constructive criticism is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Return to Power

Rating: M for later scenes

Genre: Romance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J. K. Rowling's characters. The plot line and original characters are my own. Sadly, I do not own hers. I wish I did. That would be one sweaty night!

Harry heard voices as if from very far off as he blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. He was staring up at the ceiling, the blinding white telltale of the Hospital Wing. He had been in here way too many times over the years. A mop of red hair entered his vision as his best friend, Ron Weasley, leaned over him.

"It's not even the school year and you're back in here, mate?"

Harry sat up slowly, his expression showing that he was anything but amused at Ron's comment. He looked around, not seeing anyone else, which was very unusual when Harry was in here. Usually Hermione and Ginny would be in here with at least one other person.

"What happened?"

"Well, according to Ginny, something about a blue field of light, you were being a lying bastard, and you almost falling into the lake. Familiar?"

"Yeah. Most of it does. But what happened? How did I get here?"

"After that weird light made Ginny fly back into a tree, you stood up, looked at your hands, and fainted. Hermione had moved quietly into the room, carrying a book as usual, and sitting on the side of his bed. Harry gave her a quizzical look as he glanced at his palms where the marks of the dragon and phoenix were still newly present against the pale white skin of his hands.

"What the hell is it?"

"It is the Zon-rari. The mark of one blessed by the gods, and rumored to have been last seen on the hands of Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin himself even before that. It brings with it great power, and with time, an understanding above any other persons, one rumored to be deadly to normal mortals."

"Zon-rari … Didn't Binns mention that once? He said nothing could have stopped the goblin rebellion of 1776 in less than a complete massacre except for the powers of a Zon-rari."

"Yes. But Gryffindor had died three years previous, so they could do nothing."

Harry looked at his palms again, and then waved his and to the side, convinced that this was just some elaborate joke and the blue light some new ward that the Order had put on him to keep him safe. But as he waved his hand, the little table by his bed was thrown against the far wall and the trash bin by the doors to the Hospital Wing burst into purple flames.

"You have to be careful now, Harry," Hermione said as she pt her hands over his, putting them back onto the bed. Ginny chose that moment to walk in, and she stormed over, obviously about to hit Harry again, but thought better of it, and slapped Hermione across the face.

"You better start explaining right now, Harold James Potter!"

"Nothing is going on between me and Mione, Gin. She was upset! Her parents were killed! I was comforting her and she kissed me!"

Ginny looked shocked, her mind so set on the fact that Harry had made up an easily believable lie so he could leave her for Hermione.

"Oh." She went over and took Hermione's hand in hers. "Mione? Can you forgive me? Lame it on my red hair. We don't check facts."

Hermione laughed before taking Ginny into her arms. Then Ginny turned to Harry and held her arms out.

"Can you forgive me too, Harry?"

Harry pulled her close, hugging her tightly to him.

"How can I not?" He kissed her forehead lightly before letting go of her, looking at Ron who had a look of revolt on his face.

"Can you not be all lovey-dovey with my sister around me?"

They all burst into laughter, which brought Madame Pompfrey in to shut them up.


	3. Chapter 3

Headmistress McGonagall came in to see Harry as Ginny finished feeding him the last of the scrambled eggs from that morning's breakfast. She conjured a sturdy, unpadded chair next to Harrys' bed, in which she sat.

"How are you doing, Harry?"

"I'll be a lot better once Madame Pompfrey lets me out. Can you help?"

"I'll see what I can do. Now, Miss Granger says that something extraordinary has happened to you. A Zon-rari, I think she said?"

"Just another thing for everyone to stare at me about." He held out his palms, eliciting a gasp from McGonagall.

"I'll have you released in a few minutes." She was speaking very quickly. After a deep breath, she continued. "Harry, I am going to have you put into your own tower. You are going to need your own space to study, practice, and to get away when your emotions flare until you can control them. Zon-rari powers rely very heavily on your emotions, so a space to calm and recollect yourself will be necessary."

Harry looked at her in shock. His own set of rooms. A private bedroom. A study. A practice area. A common room. All for himself. All he could do was stare at her in disbelief. He realized his mouth was hanging open and promptly shut it, nodding slowly.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm going to go now, before Madame Pompfrey comes back. Should I go to my new rooms now?"

"No. I have to have them cleaned out. They haven't been used since the time of Godric Gryffindor. They are rather filthy. Dobby!"

With a loud crack, Dobby the house elf appeared on the foot of the bed, a pair of knitting needles in his hands, as well as a ball of maroon yarn.

"Yes, Miss Head?" Dobby's eyes lit up as he realized Harry was there, and he bowed low, his nose pressed against the blankets.

"I need you and a small group of extremely trustworthy elves to participate in something outside of your normal duties. Can you find them for me? Have them in my office in twenty minutes, yourself included."

"Yes, Miss Head. Dobby will be happy to be doing so." With a loud crack, he was gone again, already hard at work.

"Dobby and the other house elves will be assigned to a special staff in charge of your quarters. They are rather large. They will do whatever you wish, having full access to all kitchens and libraries. Dobby may also be used to procure items from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley at your discretion."

"Yes, Professor. So I should be prepared to move my things in the morning?"

"I believe so, Mr. Potter. There is also a spare bedroom, which can be used for any overnight guests you might wish to have. I ask only that you do not have visitors every night, as I will be increasing your workload to find the true extent of your abilities."

Harry tried hard not to look at Ginny who was giving him a sly look over the book Hermione had left about the Zon-rari. McGonagall, however, did notice.

"No inappropriate activities, Miss Weasley."

Madame Pompfrey chose that moment to come in and check on Harry. She poked and prodded every nook and cranny of his body, took his temperature, blood pressure, and pulse three times, and made sure he had eaten every crumb of his breakfast before she seemed slightly satisfied.

"I believe you can go after you finish all of your lunch, Mr. Potter."

"I'm in here enough. When are you going to start calling me Harry? And when do I get my own room in here?"

She smiled before saying, "Never," and walking out again, leaving Ginny in a fit of giggles and McGonagall trying to stop the smile from showing on her face, which she was failing at miserably.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke to a light kiss on his forehead. He looked up into Ginny's dark brown eyes.

"Good morning. Tempusin." A clock dial hovered before him and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Is there a good reason for why you're waking me up at three thirty seven in the morning?"

She gave him a very suggestive look.

"Your new rooms are ready."

Harry kissed her softly and climbed out of bed, glad he had placed warming charms on the floor and his bed. He threw on a tight muscle shirt and some black jeans, quickly lacing his black sneakers. He took his wand out from uner his pillow and waved it in one long sweeping circle about the room.

The other young men in the dormitory woke up as the entire room began to shudder, cleaning itself and piling all of Harry belongings into his trunk, which locked itself. He tapped it once and it shrunk to the size of a Tic-Tac™, and he slipped it into his pocket. He waved to everyone and took one last good look at Seamus who always slept in the nude, before walking out, hand in hand with Ginny.

When they reached the portrait guardian to Harry's new rooms, Headmistress McGonagall and Dobby were just walking out, followed by Winky and three other house elves. McGonagall gave them a look of surprise as they walked up to her.

"Well, this is unexpected, but we might as well get you settled in now."

She turned back to the large portrait that she had just exited and gave it a small curtsey. The old man winked at her before opening his mouth.

"Lady McGonagall, why do you insist on being so courteous to me?" He was a much older man, and the edges of the painting were starting to yellow, showing that this particular painting had been hanging for centuries.

"It is only fitting, Master Merlin." Ginny gasped and curtsied quickly. Harry stood there, honored that this was the guardian chosen for his new tower.

"Ah. Master Harry. It is an honor to guard the way for you." The merlin in the painting bowed to Harry, his beard becoming tangles in itself as he lifted it from the ground.

"Pleasem just call me Harry."

"Merlin will be the only entrance to and from your tower, Harry. You also have another portrait inside, which leads to your personal rooms. The password for that one should be told only to me, in case of an emergency. The house elves are also for your personal use. They will work from an hour before dawn until an hour after dusk, after which only Dobby will be available to assist you. You have a study, a master bedroom, a bathroom that rivals the Prefects', and your own kitchen, with the same restocking charm as the Hogwarts kitchens. All of your potion ingredients can also be found in the kitchen. Any questions?"

Harry shook his head, still in shock about everything that was going on.

"Very well then. These elves were all given the day to rest, but Dobby will not. He will assist you alone for the day. And passwords must be set."

Harry turned to Merlin and spoke the password quietly.

"Avalon. And for inside … " He whispered a phrase to McGonagall who nodded, a small tear streaming down her cheek.

"Very well. I suggest you get unpacked and get some more sleep. You have a busy few days ahead."

Harry stepped inside of the portrait, helping Ginny to climb in after him. They both gasped. The décor was all black. All black. There was a little bit of blood red stitching, but it was hardly noticeable. The only thing with any real color besides the roaring fire in the grate, was the life sized portrait of –

(Cliffhanger. I'm sorry. Send me your predictions in your reviews.)


End file.
